Legend of the Boneknapper
by Serenity Dragonrider
Summary: Here's my version of the Legend of the Boneknapper. While the riders go with Gobber to find the Boneknapper, Toothless and the other riders' dragons go with Serenity and Draco on their own quest to meet the Boneknapper. Since he's mute, Draco tells the dragons the Boneknapper's side of Gobber's story.


**Legend of the Boneknapper**

Early one morning, while the stars were still out, the vikings and dragons woke up to the sounds and smells of a fire. They all ran out of their homes to see what was burning, and it was Gobber's forge. The whole building blazed. The dragon riders quickly mounted their dragons and took off with buckets in the dragons' talons. The dragons swooped down to the ocean and filled the buckets, then they flew back to the burning forge. Leading the riders was Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless. As they flew over the fire the dragons bumped the buckets onto the building, while the dragonless vikings threw water at it with more buckets. With so much water being released the fire only lasted five minuets.

With the fire out the vikings were able to analyze the damage as the dragons landed. Hiccup and Toothless landed near Stoic, and Hiccup dismounted.

"Where's Gobber?" Hiccup asked, worried. "Was he inside?"

"No," said Stoic. "We can't find him."

"I'm right here," said an agitated Gobber as he came out of the forge pushing a wheelbarrow full of things that managed to survive the fire.

"Gobber what happened?" asked Stoic.

"What's it look like!" snapped Gobber. "A dragon set my home on fire." Everyone gasped at this and the dragons looked rather insulted.

"You push me too far this time you ugly bag of bones!" Gobber roared, shaking his hook at the sky. Stoic groaned, knowing what Gobber was referring to.

"Dad, what's he talking about?" asked Hiccup. "Our dragons don't do that anymore."

"He doesn't mean one of ours," said Stoic. "Gobber, for the last time there is no such thing as a..."

"Boneknapper?" Gobber finished. Now everyones groaned, except for the dragon riders who looked interested.

"The what knapper?" asked Tuffnut.

"Distgusting, foul beast," said Gobber. "Wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant flying skeleton." They all ooed at this.

"The Book of Dragons says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its suite of armor," babbled Fishlegs, who had read a thing or two about such a animal.

"Come on, it's a myth," Stoic chuckled humorlessly. "It doesn't even exist." The dragons listened to all this, their own questions forming in their heads.

"Is there such a thing as a Boneknapper?" asked Stormfly.

"I think so," said Meatlug. "If it's documented in a text book."

"I never saw one on Dragon Island though," said Hookfang. "Or at the Hatchery."

"They must be exotic and rare like me," said Toothless. "But there's one way to find out." The four other dragons looked at him.

"Let me guess we go out and look for it, by ourselves," said Barf.

"I was going to say we could ask Lord Draco," said Toothless. "He made all the dragons, maybe he made this one as well."

"Great idea," said Stormfly. They turned to watch the vikings. The riders were following Gobber to the docks, by the sound of it they were going to help him find the Boneknapper.

"Let's go," said Meatlug. The five dragons went through the village, passed the chief's house, and up the hill where the new Dragon Healer, Serenity, camped with the Dragon God, Draco. The sun was slowly rising, the dragons could see the dark silhouette of Draco sleeping next to a large tent. When they approached him the Dragon God opened his golden eyes and raised his heads.

"You missed quite a show my lord," said Hookfang. "The forge was set on fire by a wild dragon."

"I didn't miss it," said Draco. "I saw it all from here."

"They think it was started by a Boneknapper," said Stormfly. "But some of the vikings think the Boneknapper doesn't exist."

"They lack imagination," said Draco. "The Boneknapper is very much real. This one in particular, I have been trying to help for the past several years, but the human gods keep delaying me."

"Where he now?" asked Belch. Draco got to his feet and stretched his majestic blue wings.

"He's currently on his way back to the volcano," he said. "I plan to follow him and make sure he gets what he's after."

"Can we come too?" asked Stormfly. "None of us have met a Boneknapper." Draco considered.

"I could use the company," he said. He shook the dirt of his glittering green scales. "But you kids must do everything I say, no matter what it is."

"Yes sir," said all five dragons at once. Draco then lowered his head to Toothless's tail and let out a long, warm, breath at the red tailfin; turing it back into a real fin. Toothless flexed it a few times.

"Thank you sir," he said. Draco nodded and then turned to the tent where Serenity was quietly sleeping. He stuck his head under the tent flap and gently nudged her. She stirred and opened his eyes. She sat up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," said Draco. "I was wondering if you would like to join us on a search for a Boneknapper?"

"A Boneknapper?" said Serenity, wide awake. "Sure, okay." She pulled on her boots and riding jacket. Draco pulled his head out of the tent and Serenity crawled out. The five younger dragons smiled at her.

"Good morning my friends," she said. "You all coming too?"

"Yeah," said Hookfang. "Our riders are going on their own expedition for this dragon, and we weren't invited." Serenity mounted Draco, who was suddenly wearing a gold armor made of an unearthly metal.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked. They all nodded. They spread their wings and took off. Draco lead them towards Dragon Island.

They were all quiet for a while, as they watched the sunrise. Draco created a powerful tailwind to help the dragons fly faster. When the sun was all the way up Dragon Island came into view. Though terrible things had happened on this island the dragons had no fear, for they were with Draco, who would keep them save with his mighty power. Serenity had never been to Dragon Island and was looking forward to seeing it. As they got closer Meatlug pulled up alongside Draco.

"Why did the Boneknapper come to Berk?" she asked.

"The blacksmith has something he needs," said Draco. "Something he's been looking for his whole life." They were all looking at him, wanting to hear this story.

"When a Boneknapper hatches," Draco began. "They are mute, they have no roar. As they grow older they begin gathering the bones of their deceased ancestors and attaches them to their body. They do this to give them their identity, every bone they attach to their bodies gives them a little bit of the dragon that bone belonged to. They can not roar until they find every last bone. Once they have all the bones they need, they can use their roar to attract a mate. This is why they are so determined to find the right bone. This one has one last bone to find, and the Blacksmith has it. This story goes back way before you kids were even eggs, but that story can wait until we find him." He began his decent towards the rocky beach of the island. The dragons could see the large cave where the Red Death had emerged. They landed on the dark rocks, there was no life in sight.

"We are early," Draco said. "The Vikings will arrive at this time tomorrow, so we can set up camp for the night in that cave."

"I didn't bring by camping gear," said Serenity.

"It's okay," said Draco. "You can leave your accommodations to me." The dragons walked into the huge cave, no one spoke as they looked around. The cave was massive, bigger than Berk's Great Hall. Above they could see a faint glint of sunlight.

"So, where's the Boneknapper?" asked Meatlug.

"He will be here any minuet," said Draco. "We should get a fire going." Serenity got off his back. She went with the younger dragons to get firewood, while Draco dug a fire pit. They went further inland, where the trees were.

"I bet you go camping with dragons a lot," said Stormfly to Serenity.

"All the time," Serenity said as she picked up stray branches.

"How many dragons have you ridden?" asked Belch.

"Just the ones I live with at the Draconian Castle," said Serenity. "Why?"

"Oh we were wondering why you haven't ridden any of us," said Barf.

"I never ride another's dragon," Serenity said. "I don't want to get in the way for their relationship, unless there's an emergency of course."

"I'm sure they won't mind," said Hookfang.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," said Serenity. "I would much rather ride a dragon I hardly know, than some silly old horse."

"You've ridden horses?" asked Toothless, as they headed back towards the cave with their firewood.

"Yeah, a few times," said Serenity. "I stayed at this stable one summer to help it financially, and the owner talked me into taking riding lessons on a horse."

"Did you like it?" asked Stormfly. Serenity shrugged.

"I will admit it was a bit easier than riding a dragon," she said. "But nowhere near as fun." At that moment they reached the cave where Draco waited. When they entered they saw him sitting next to a large Boneknapper. The dragon was taller than Stormfly and covered in a full suite of armor, made of bones.

"You're the Boneknapper?" said Meatlug. The other dragon seemed to smile at them, but didn't saw anything.

"He's a mute," Draco reminded them. "He needs that last bone before he can speak." They looked at Boneknapper with sympathy. He looked very sad. Serenity put her armful of firewood into the fire pit and approached the Boneknapper. He lowered his head and she softly stroked his snout.

"What's his name?" Serenity asked Draco.

"His name is Backbone," said Draco.

"Hi Backbone," Serenity said, using her honey sweet voice she used to charm a dragon. Backbone nuzzled her, being careful not to impale he with his fangs. Backbone turned to Draco with a question in his eyes.

"Your bone is sailing towards this island as we speak," Draco reassured him.

"What bone is it?" asked Stormfly, looking Backbone up and down.

"It's a piece of a tail bone," said Draco. "But he has an empty space on his chest for it." Serenity looked at Backbone's chest, and sure enough there was an empty void right over the dragon's heart. She gently traced her index finger around the outside. The other dragons put the rest of the firewood into the fire pit, then Draco lit it with his golden fire. All the dragons sat in a big circle around the fire. Serenity sat between Backbone and Toothless, Draco conjured up a camp chair for her.

"While we're waiting for the Vikings why don't you tell us about how Gobber got that bone," said Meatlug. "And why he won't give it up."

"Well he won't give it up because those Vikings are just too stubborn for their own good," said Draco. "Anyway, this all started a long time ago when a Viking chief stole this Boneknapper's last bone. Backbone fought his whole army just to get it, he asked me to help him. So I sent one my loyal soldiers to help him."

"A Bewilderbeast?" asked Hookfang.

"Yes," said Draco. "The Bewilderbeast Brothers have been loyal to me from the minuet I created them. Anyway this one came to Backbone's aide and encased the whole Viking army in one breath of ice. But unfortunately he got the bone stuck too. Backbone stayed near that battlefield for a whole year. Then that blacksmith came along and saw the Viking army in the ice. The bone was inside a tiny golden treasure chest that the chief held. The blacksmith used his axe to break the ice and get the chest out. Backbone didn't hesitate to try and get his bone, but the blacksmith put forth his best and got away with the bone. It took Backbone a few years to track him down. He was in the middle of the ocean on a ship. Backbone sank the ship leaving the blacksmith stranded on a small island. I sent a squadron of hammerheads to keep him stranded on it, so Backbone could get his chance. But the blacksmith used my hammerheads as stepping stones and ran across to a larger island. Backbone chased him, and was about to get his bone when the human god Thor sent a hammerhead whale to swallow Backbone, along with all my hammerhead sharks. The blacksmith escaped with the bone again. I sent another one of the Bewilderbeast Brothers to fight that whale and release Backbone, with success. Backbone flew off to recover, his armor prevented any permanent damage.

A few years latter Backbone found the blacksmith running through a large jungle. He chased him again, right up the side of a young volcano. The crater was small enough for the blacksmith to jump across. Backbone flew after him and was again about to get his bone but Thor sent another one of his henchmen, a giant yak. It pulled Backbone into the volcano, just as Freya set it off. Luckily I had one of the Beta Sisters in that very volcano and she saved Backbone, and again left unharmed and without his bone."

"Beta Sisters?" asked Stormfly.

"The dragon Queens," said Draco. "The Bewilderbeast Brothers are the Alphas, and the Queens are the Betas. The Red Death was one of the Beta Sisters, before she got corrupted. Anyway the next encounter happened the following winter. The blacksmith put down a few traps. Backbone ran after him, determined to get his bone. He managed to avoid the traps and cornered the blacksmith on a cliff. I was so sure that he was going to get his bone, but then Thor himself showed up and summoned both his henchmen, the whale and the yak, to fight Backbone. The yak beat him up, and the whale swallowed him for a second time. The blacksmith got away. The two beasts got out to the sea, where I had my soldiers waiting to rescue Backbone yet again. They wrestled him out of the whale. While Backbone flew to safety all my good soldiers, a long with their Scauldron pilot fish, made absolutely sure those two pest wouldn't interfere again, I help myself of course. Backbone hasn't been able to tack down that blacksmith until this morning."

"Wow, such a story," said Serenity.

"Yeah, I wish we could've seen it all," said Hookfang.

"You kids will see plenty more miracles in your lifetime," Draco said. "Not to worry." Serenity gently stroked Backbone's snout again. He smiled at her, wishing he could tell her how good her skin felt.

"What are you going to this time?" asked Meatlug. Draco considered.

"Well," he said. "My soldiers are getting old and tired, they wish to retire soon. But I don't think they will be needed this time. Those riders of yours are very good with our kind these days, they might make a difference."

"You say your soldiers are getting old and want to retire," said Barf. "What are you going to do when they do?"

"I have a back up plan," said Draco. "My daughter and her mate are one of the many dragons that will take over for the Bewilderbeast Brothers. I'm looking for the rest."

"How many will there be?" asked Stormfly.

"Well, I have fifty soldiers," said Draco. "An I already have two ready to take over, so I will need forty eight more."

"Who will they be?" asked Toothless.

"You will all have to wait and see," Draco said. "In the meantime you lot should focus on your job of keeping your riders safe, as well as the world you share with them." All the dragons nodded.

The dragons spent the rest of the day fishing, including Backbone and Draco. Serenity watched them from the beach while she did a cross stitching a picture she had just designed, of the story she just heard: it had Backbone wrestling with Gobber, Draco was on Backbone's side and Thor was on Gobber's side. In the background a huge white Bewilderbeast was battling a large whale and a giant yak. All around the battle was a mixture of fire, ice, and lightning. Serenity had just started, but she was a very fast sewer. She glanced up at the dragons every once in a while. There were no other dragons on the island, so her friends got the fishing grounds to themselves. When they had there fill they all went back into the cave with her. The sun had set and everyone was tired. Draco used his magic to conjure up a bed roll and sleeping bag for Serenity. The dragons found their own spot to settle down. Toothless hung like a bat from a rock that jutted out from the wall, and wrapped himself up in his wings. They were all asleep in seconds.

The next day Gobber and the riders reached the morning fog around the island. Their ship ran aground and dumped them all into the water. The crash made such a racket that it woke the dragons up. Draco and Backbone ran outside to see what was happening. They perched on a ledge overlooking the beach where the Vikings had assembled. They seemed rather stressed. Backbone looked Draco and tilted his head in question.

"Not yet," Draco said, answering the unspoken question. "I want to see what the blacksmith has in mind for a plan, wait until he's set up then go get him. And when you do, try not to shed any blood." Backbone nodded. They watched the Vikings gathering up the stray bones that were scattered all over the beach. Gobber tied a long rope to a huge rib cage. He got the other end of the rope over a ledge and pulled the ribcage up into the air. The riders helped in anyway they could. They disguised Fishlegs up to look like Gobber, like the Boneknapper was going to be fooled. Once everything was set up they hid behind a rock, leaving Fishlegs standing by himself on a pile of bones under the suspended rib cage. Backbone looked at Draco again. The Dragon God nodded. Backbone flew over and landed behind the hidden Vikings. He crept up behind them, he was a mute so he couldn't make any noises that would give him away. Fishlegs saw him and started waving his hands to get the others' attention.

"GUYS!" he shouted, pointing at Backbone.

"WHAT?" the others shouted back. Backbone shook himself, rattling his armor of bones. The Vikings tensed up.

"It's right behind us isn't it?" said Hiccup. They turned to see the Boneknapper towering over them. He stood at his full height and opened his mouth like he was going to roar, but all that came out was a quiet squeak.

"Oh, what do you know, no roar," said Fishlegs. Backbone stared down at Gobber. He spotted his bone strapped to the Viking's pants. Backbone then glanced at the rib cage, noticing that when it fell it would be wedged between two rocks leaving the trappee stuck. Backbone got an idea. He filled his mouth with fire and shot it at the Vikings, not to hurt them, but to get them to run into their own trap like mindless sheep. The Vikings ran from the fire, right towards the ribcage. Backbone then used the club on the end of his tail to throw a huge wall of sand at the Vikings, knocking them all into the trap. When they were in place Backbone cut the rope with his talon, and the rib cage fell into place trapping them all. Backbone then clawed at the rib cage, trying to work out how he was going to get the cage off with out the humans escaping. While the other Vikings were busy being intimidated by the Boneknapper, Hiccup spotted the hole in the dragon's chest plate. A look of realization came into his face.

"It searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor," he said to himself, remembering what Fishlegs told them earlier. "Gobber take of your pants." He called over. Gobber looked at him like he was crazy.

"No!" cried the other riders. Hiccup ran up to Gobber and explained.

"Listen to me," he said. "I think Fishlegs was right, the Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar. But maybe he can't 'cause the bone he needs is your belt buckle." Backbone ripped a rip off the cage and threw it a side.

"Gobber please you have to give it back," Astrid said.

"No way, it's mine," Gobber said stubbornly. Backbone stomped the ground angrily. Why were these Vikings so frustrating. Then he snatched Gobber by his wooden leg and yanked him out of the rib cage. He began tossing him about.

"Give him back his bone!" Hiccup howled. "Give him back his bone!"

"No!" Gobber shouted. Backbone then threw him high into the air, if he had to, he would kill this stubborn Viking to get his bone. But as Gobber sailed high into the air he had a change of heart.

"Oh alright," he snapped. He unhooked the bone from his belt and threw it towards the Boneknapper. It was drawn right to the empty space on the dragon's chest plate, and snapped into place like a magnet. A jolt of energy and magic filled Backbone's body, and suddenly he had a voice. He shook himself slightly, then let out a roar that was louder than a Thunderdrum's. He then looked down at Gobber who had landed in a pile of bones. The blacksmith looked up at the Boneknapper. Backbone lowered his head and growled.

"Alright," said Gobber as he got to his feet. "Make it fast." He cringed, waiting for the deathblow. But Backbone didn't kill him, he no longer had a reason to. Instead he nuzzled him, as a thank you for returning his bone and giving him a voice. Gobber looked back at him, a little shocked.

High on the ledge Draco had watched the whole thing. He smiled when the blacksmith rubbed Backbone's chin. Then he spread his wings and flew back to the cave where Serenity and the other dragons waited. They had fallen asleep again, Toothless had never come out of his bat position. All the dragons, except Toothless woke up when Draco came in, beaming.

"Well, what happened?" Serenity asked.

"He got his bone, finally," Draco said. "That blacksmith gave it up."

"Hooray," said Hookfang. "But what about our riders?"

"They're all okay," Draco said. "But we should get back to Berk, before they do."

"Great, lets go," said Serenity. She got up and went over to the sleeping Night Fury, who was one deep sleeper. Serenity gently kissed his closed eyelid.

"Hey, wake up," she whispered. Toothless opened his green eyes. "It's time to fly home." She stepped back as Toothless jumped to the ground.

"Backbone got what he wanted?" he asked as he stretched.

"Yes," Serenity said. "Everyone's okay." She went over to Draco and put her sewing into her saddlebags. She mounted him and they walked out of the cave. They spread their wings and took off.

They flew as fast as they could and reached Berk within hours. They were happy about heading home after this camping trip. Draco gave them another tailwind so they would get back before Backbone and the Vikings did. They soon soared over the village and landed next to Serenity's tent. Draco folded his wings and Serenity dismounted. She sat in her camp chair and all the dragons sat around her. Serenity took her sewing out of her saddlebags and continued. They waited for Backbone and the riders.

While they waited Toothless went up to Draco.

"My lord, if it's not too much, I was wondering if you would turn my tail back to the way it was," the Night Fury said. "I wish to stay by Hiccup's side for the rest of my life." Draco smiled.

"That is very noble of you young Night Fury," he said. He looked at Toothless's tailfin and waved his talons over it. The left tail fin turned back into the red tailfin.

"Thank you my lord," Toothless said. He then went over to Serenity and laid down beside her chair. He put his head in her lap and she gently traced the scales on his head with her fingers. She let him stay there while they waited for the riders to return.

They didn't have to wait long. Around lunchtime the Boneknapper landed in the plaza, greeted by flabbergasted villagers. He was followed by four females that had heard his roar in passing and flown after him. Draco, Serenity, and the riders' dragons went to the plaza. When the riders saw their dragons they ran to each other, very happy to see each other. Backbone went to stand in front of Draco. He bowed his head low.

"Thank you my lord," he said humbly, he had wanted to say this from the very beginning, but had had no voice to do so.

"You are welcome Backbone," Draco said. Backbone then lowered his head to Serenity who was standing next to Draco. She stroked his snout.

"You're very pretty," Backbone said.

"Thank you," said Serenity. She kissed his muzzle and he purred. Then Backbone returned to his fellow Boneknappers. Draco and Serenity went back up to their campsite. Backbone turned to the riders' dragons.

"It was very nice to meet you all," he said. "And thank you for listening to my story."

"It was nice to meet you too," said Stormfly. "I hope we get to see you again."

"Count on it," said Backbone. "But for now I must go and start a family of my own, that has been my dream ever since I started my bones for my armor."

"Good luck," said Hookfang. Backbone nodded in appreciation. Then he turned to the females.

"We should head out, while the sun is still high," he said. He then nuzzled Gobber again, as a good bye gesture. Then all five Boneknappers spread their wings and took off. They circled once over the village then flew off over the ocean. Gobber went back to his forge to look for a new belt buckle, and the riders took off on their dragons.


End file.
